Gate of the glass key
by SakuraIchigoDark
Summary: How can only only one girl in a pair of twins be a celestial spirit? Who the hell is Arcey? And what aren't those two little kids telling anyone? Join Lunar and Solar as they fight to protect their Nakama, but can they really do it, knowing that they wont exist if they do? "It doesn't matter if I live or die, because I'm never alone!"
1. Chapter 1 Screams and Bubblegum pink

**hihi I'm SakuraIchigoDark, thanks for reading my fanfiction :). I don't own fairy tail (if I did i wouldn't need to write fanfictions) also, warning, there will be OCs. why? because I can that's why.**

* * *

Screams and bubblegum pink

"AAAAHHHHHH!" the scream was excruciating, especially to the dragon slayers ears. The harsh thud that occurred just milliseconds before went unnoticed over the fighting from the guild, but the scream made an eerie silence fall over the guild.

However what seemed to spike Natsu's interest was the moment of heat radiating from outside, which seemed to vanish at the sound of a slightly softer scream and a slight smell of singed wood came from the town square. There was no denying now that something was wrong. Before anyone could open their mouth to ask what the scream was, Natsu, Gray and Erza where ready for battle and charging out of the guild. Which in turn lead Lucy to follow Erza, Juvia to follow her Gray-sama, the dragon slayers to follow Natsu and the rest of the, sober, members of the guild to trail behind.

Natsu was the first to reach the seance. He had expected a fight, in which he could join in. but what he saw was something he didn't expect. A man clad in fancy cloth and armor was standing in front of the remains of two houses. Natsu was about to challenge the guy when he smelt the faint smell of blood and smoke from amidst the ruined houses. Two guard like men appeared beside the noble-man in front of Natsu and swiftly disappeared into the ruins, returning to their master dragging a kicking and screaming child by the small clump of hair that wasn't tucked under the poofy hat the kid was wearing. Natsu thought that such a fight was hardly fair, and what happened next only served to confirm Natsu's suspicion.

The child was presented before the noble-man, who looked upon the kid's face as if assessing it in disgust. With a "tut" from the man, the kid (somewhere between 10 and 16 Natsu reckoned as they where practically smothered in their cloak) was pinned down by the arms as a knife was raised high in the air threatening to end the poor thing's life.

Quicker that Erza's requip, Natsu was in between the two kicking the three men in the face. Causing the child to retreat to a safe distance to marvel at the all out war that was happening between Natsu and the man that had, just moments ago been clad in the finest of black cloth and armor.

Child's POV

_'I wounder what a guild is like?'_ I woundered to myself. '_I've only heard rumors myself but I think the nicest one is fairy tail.'_ "Ah, sorry" I swiftly responded after bumping into someone while I was lost in thought. I was about to continue on my way when a hand gabbed my wrist. "A sorry wont cut it kid" a harsh voice responded. Surprised by the suddenness of these words I tried to rip my hand away but suddenly I was thrown against a house. "do you have any idea who I am" he hissed strutting over to me. I growled menacingly as I examined his clothes.

My eyes widened as I realized that they weren't clothes at all, but a flurry of sleek black cloth and brittle, silver armor.

I felt heat rise from my back as I think about how good it would feel to brake every piece of his petty armor and pound my fists into his head. _"NO!" _a voice in my head quickly murmured. I let the heat vanish as I plummeted through the walls of two houses, burning the splinters that found their way though my skin. I let a scream escape my lips, but I wasn't ashamed, I mean I wasn't fighting back and I had just flown through two freakn' houses.

I looked up to see two men marching towards me. They grabbed my hair that had fallen out of my hat and dragged me towards the poorly armored man from moments ago. My arms where pinned to the ground within seconds, I didn't want to hurt anyone this soon after arriving in magnolia, but I guess I have no choice. I was about to kick the guards, that were holding me down, away when suddenly a pink haired teenager was in front of me and had kicked all three men away. I swiftly retreated three steps back. I allowed myself to marvel at the boy as I held my knees to my chest.

"NATSU!" I heard a blond girl scream, taking up her whip and standing back to back with him.

"Are you alright?" I heard a small girl almost whisper to me. I managed a nod at the girl, who in turn let out a small sigh. Her eyes widened in shock as she took another look at me. "N...NO YOU'RE NOT" she halve scolded at me. She lent in closer to pull out the chunks of wood embedded in my back, but as soon as her delicate hands touched my back I yelped. Suddenly a boy with raven hair and no shirt was next to her chilling my back with, what I assumed was, ice magic. Close behind the man was a woman with shoulder-length blue hair that curled at the bottom, oh how beautiful it would be let out of such tight curls and cascading down her back. I snapped back to reality when I saw three attacks hurl itself towards her. "WATCH OUT!" I screamed as I leaped to push her away, but instead I fell right threw her as water soaked me to the bone. I felt her hands grab my waist as she pulled me away, from the floor, where the last few attacks where aiming to hit. The attack grazed my hat, and for a moment it was off of my head threatening to let my hair (that was neatly tucked underneath it) hang loose. I swiftly grabbed it and pulled it down to sit firmly on my head. I jumped back from the group of the who had just helped me. "I... I'M SORRY" I screamed, shyly at the raven haired stripper, woman of water and young girl before high tailing away from the fight.

"W...wait" the stuttering girl called after me, I ignored her and the droplets of blood that trailed behind me. I couldn't get distracted, I came here for a reason dammit. Dammit. "DAMMIT!" I threw my fist into the nearest wall, shattering the area around my hand. After a few moments the anger cleared my mind, I looked up to see a familiar building and the door I just punched. "I guess I should apologize for that" I sighed. I turned so my back was resting on the door so I could say sorry as soon as the person came home. I ignored the splinters still in my back, '_i'll get them out later.'_ I thought, convincingly, to myself.

Normal POV

"Man, those guys where weak" Natsu moaned, running his hand through his bubblegum pink hair, as he let Erza tie the last one up.

"Yeah, even Lucy could defeat them" Happy giggled, making Natsu burst out laughing in agreement, unaware that Lucy was right behind him.

"What did you say cat?" She growled menacingly through gritted teeth at the Happy, and Natsu. They gulped. God she was scary when she was mad.

"I..I mean that you didn't even have to call your spirits out" Happy stuttered, hoping that was enough to calm Lucy down. After a few agonizing seconds, that seemed to last forever, she seemed to calm down. "Thanks happy" she grinned signaling that both Natsu and Happy could let out the breath they had been holding for a while. "Hey Erza, wasn't there a mission that said to take a gang who looked like this..." Lucy gestated to the pile of men beside Erza, "...to jail?" Lucy asked the scarlet haired mage innocently.

"Now that I think about it..." Erza paused, shifting in her armor to find the job request she had found earlier. "YEAH!" she exclaimed happily. She slung the men over her shoulder before swiftly marching away from, her team mates, to hand the fiends in.

The guild members swiftly made their way back to the guild, until only Lucy, Natsu and a few stragglers remained. "Hey Luce. I got a mission, wanna come?" Natsu grinned. "No thanks Natsu, I'll go with you on your next one. 'kay?" Lucy replied, not wanted to upset the goofy fire mage. Natsu grinned back, obviously happy that she would be accompanying him on his next job. "I'm all fired up" He shouted, as he ran to his next job.

Lucy walked back to her apartment, pondering the day's events. '_I wounder where that kid went'_ she thought to herself.

"Umm... do you live here miss?" a small timid voice called out distracting Lucy from her thoughts. Realizing that she had arrived at her apartment Lucy nodded. The voice came from a vaguely familiar child, who was wearing a long black coat and a large hat that had a few pink strand falling out from underneath. "I..I'm really sorry" the voice snapped Lucy's attention to her door that had a large hole in the middle. "I..I r..really am sorry" the child whimpered.

"Why don't you come inside" Lucy asked sensing that the person in front of her was close to tears. Lucy was about to take out her keys when an idea popped into her head. She walked over to the door, stuck her hand through the hole and opened the door from the inside handle. "There now everyone in my team has broken into my house" she muttered with a giggle. Lucy kicked of her shoes as soon as she was in her living/bedroom, but before she could turn round to introduce herself. She saw that the kid had dissapered from behind her and was sitting in the middle of the room. Lucy saw that their was a pair of shoes neatly placed next to her's and a key in front of the child. Lucy decided to introduce herself "Hi, I'm..."

"Lucy?" The Child interrupted and pulled off their hat to revel long, bubblegum pink hair that cascaded down to the middle of their back (signaling that she was a girl in her early to mid teens.) "I've been looking for you" Lucy's eyes widened. Why was this girl looking for her? Was she an enemy? Lucy's hand traveled to her keys, but before she could grab one the girl was on her hands and knees, arms outstretched presenting the key that was in front of her. "I'M BEGGING YOU. PLEASE SAVE MY SISTER!" she begged. Lucy was shocked at the sudden outburst. She let her eyes trail down to where the key was, she had to suppress a million questions as it hit her what the girl had just asked her. "Now, now" Lucy sighed softly, as she crouched down to the girl. "Why don't you tell me..." she took another look at the key as she raised the girls head and pulled her into a hug. She was unsure how the girl would react but was happy that she seemed to relax in her arms. "Why don't you tell me your name and why your sister is a celestial spirit" Lucy whispered hoping that the girl would comply to her wish.

"H, Hai" she muttered nodding her head. She pulled back from Lucy's embrace slightly, looking right into her coca eyes. "I'll tell you everything"

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER (kinda) I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really bad at spelling so please tell me if I made any mistakes.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Sisters of the Light

**btw italics are flashbacks... or they can be thoughts. please forgive my spelling, and tell me if i made any mistakes.  
**

* * *

Sisters of the light

"Our mother was kidnapped for an experiment. While she was a few days pregnant, they injected her with celestial magic. This caused her to become pregnant with both me and my sister, twins, but my sister was a celestial spirit... kinda at least." The girl said as a pre-story brief.

_Flashback (the girl's POV)_

_"RUN!" Mother said in a loud whisper., pulling us along by our small wrists. Tears were streaming down her face, they had just killed father, but mother wasn't going to give up. "I know a great healer," she told us. "Your father will be fine, he's gone through worst, he'll be fine but I can't let them take you two. I can't, you two have to live." She sounded more like she was consoling herself at that point. _

_"LOOK THAT WAY!" a commanding voice yelled. In a split second mother pushed us into a huge bush as solders ran past us. She held us in front of her, "let me get a good look at you my girls." She whispered, as she brushed the hair from our faces and kissed our foreheads. As soon as we were born they had kept us from her, but we still recognized her as our mother. "Mother, are you leaving us?" Sister asked, _she had always been smart.

_"You two will grow into fine mages one day." Mother was avoiding the question.__  
_

_"Mother..." Sister whispered, "y..your avoiding the question." She sobbed. Mother nodded.  
_

_"NO!" I yelled. "Mother, please don't leave us, we want to grow up with you by your side" I grabbed her clothes tightly. She had found the clothes she wore when when she was kidnapped, she wanted to escape as herself, not as an experiment, after all. "I want to see you grow up, too, but... that's me being selfish, I just want you to live." Her tired smile was replaced with a look of determination "Stay hidden." She ordered us. We did as we were told. Sister held me close to muffle my cries. Mother left the hiding place and marched into the middle of the forest path, far away from us. Rain pelted her skin. We were thankful for the rain, it hid our scents and sounds. Soon a few solders found her and were pelting her with questions, such as: "Where are the kids?" or "Did you know about the attack?" Mother didn't say anything. She was stalling. We wanted to run to her. We wanted her to hug and hold us, but she had told us to stay hidden. She wasn't giving us time to run away, if we moved we would have been discovered. Eventually she answered. "My daughters are with my guild, too bad you removed my guild stamp when you kidnapped me or else you'd know where they are." At this they became angry with mother. Mother was disobeying them. Mother was being was they didn't want her to be, a mother. They held their weapons high above mother. _

_We clenched our fists, she wasn't an experiment any more... and neither were we. Sister threw something at their weapons, knocking them clean out of their hands. "Return." She whispered and the object shattered then reformed in her hand, it was her celestial gate key. We jumped out of the bushes and ran to mother. Mother held us close. "Capture them." the leader hissed. Mother pulled us closer, she looked at them with a gaze that could scare a dragon.  
_

_"You're not gonna go anywhere near them." She snapped. But they didn't leave so mother used celestial magic, it was still in her system from when she was pregnant with me and my sister, it blinded them. She told us to run, but we couldn't leave her so we hid and followed her as they took her away.  
_

_We followed them back to the room where we were born. They chained mother down and they injected her with all sorts of things, then they cut her open, to find out if she had any celestial magic still in her from bearing us. When the surgery bore no fruit they took their reports and left, not even bothering to close her up. As soon as they were gone me and sister ran to mother's side. "MOTHER! MOTHER YOU CAN'T GO YET!" I screamed between sobs.  
_

_"Yeah, mother. You don't want to miss out on us growing up do you?" Sister asked calmly. When a cold tear ran down mother's lifeless face she snapped, and screamed. "MOTHER DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN NAMED US DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET OUT OF MOTHERING US YET!"  
_

_"Lunar and Solar," We looked up at the meek voice that had spoken. "You two were my light in this hell hole, you led me to the light when I thought it was gone." Gripping our hands, she muttered her last words "Th..thank you."  
_

_After that we closed mother up and buried her. No four year old should have to do such a thing, but then Arcey appeared and took us in.  
_

For a while everything was perfect. Arcey taught us magic, helped us make friends and took care of us, along with many others who weren't completely human. But then Lunar fell ill. It was so scary, she'd be fine one minuet then on the floor screaming in pain the next. You see no one knew what her gate was called, not even her, so her celestial halve became deprived. She would become a black star if she lost who she was. We thought Lunar could live normally without any celestial magic seeing as she she went thirteen years without it, but it was like denying halve of her existence. It wasn't that she needed to go to the celestial world. In fact it's more accurate to say that her existence broke magical laws, and so her magic kept her prisoner.

* * *

Normal POV

"So I begged and begged and finally both Arcey and the Celestial king allowed us to search for someone who could find out what her gate was called, and to preserve Lunar's existence I took her within me." She placed both of her hands over her heart to emphasize her point. A smile crept it's way onto her face at the thought of her sister.

_'All of that happened when she was four?' _Lucy thought to herself. '_How old is she now?'_ "sixteen in this world." Solar sighed, making Lucy jump. "I'm guessing you were wondering how old I am? In this world, I think I'm sixteen, but at the same time I'm thirteen..." Lucy was shocked at the fact that she had got an answer (kind of) without even asking a question.

"I'll find out the name of her gate, I promise" Lucy said, jumping up in excitement. "If not we'll just have to rename it." Lucy winked at Solar, before offering her hand to help her up. "Umm... Lucy?" Solar started shyly, "I was wondering if you'd do me one last favour" Lucy paused for a moment before nodding, "Please let me and Lunar join fairy tail." She had barley got the words out of her mouth before a blush crept onto her face.

"Sure." Lucy grinned. Lucy could sweat that she'd smiled so much in the past few minuets she could rival Natsu and his goofy grin "We can go now, but..." Lucy looked up and down at the black trench coat that almost seemed to smother Solar, "...Are you going in that?"

Solar blinked innocently up at Lucy, before moving her hands down to the buttons on her coat. Lucy turned 50 shades of red as the girl in front of her started to strip, because of something Lucy had said. She turned around so she didn't she the girl naked, "I..I didn't mean" Lucy stuttered. Quickly she darted forward, grabbed some of her old clothes for Solar to borrow but when she turned round, she mentally slapped herself, for thinking that she was naked under her coat. Solar turned to face Lucy, "Is this more appropriate?" she asked tilting her head. Lucy marvelled at the dress the young girl was wearing. It had red sleeves that slightly resembled Juvia's, (jagged and flared at the wrists) that cut off halve-way between her elbow and shoulders, she had a leather choker around her neck, and a strapless dress that stayed on, god-knows-how as the front started just above her young breasts, giving it a beautifully innocent look, (made even more so as it covered all of her subtle bosom, legs and ass) yet the back of it fell almost tantalizingly low, a few inches below her waist. Her bubblegum pink hair covered almost all the bare skin on her back and the dress almost grazed the floor with it's length. "It's beautiful." Lucy admitted after a good minuet of oggling the dress. Solar let out a squeal of delight at the complement and wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck, allowing herself to be spun by the momentum of pouncing into Lucy's arms. As they spun Lucy noticed that Solar wasn't wearing any shoes, just some ribbon Criss-crossed up her legs like a ballerina.

"Let's go" Lucy said grabbing Solar's hand. "You've got a lot of people to meet before Natsu comes back from his mission."

* * *

Later at the guild

Solar stuck close to Lucy as they entered the guild, obviously scared by the rumours of ferocious dragon slayers and frightening women. After she saw the faces of the people who had helped her earlier (and after spending a lot of time talking to lily and slipping him pieces of chicken or kiwi every now and then) she found herself hitting it off with the entire guild, (even Gajeel and Erza had taken a liking to her.) "Solar-san" Mirajane said softly, hoping that she wouldn't have to shout for her to be heard over the noise of the guild.

"Yes, Mira? do you need anything? I was just giving Erza a recipe for strawberry and white chocolate cake" Solar replied gleefully to Mira. Obviously happy that she was being of some use to the guild members.

"Your room-mate, Lucy tells me you want to be part of the guild. Do you want to be part of fairy tail?" Mira grinned as she held out the instrument used for putting the guild stamp on mages. "YES PLEASE!" The lithe girl nearly fell out of her chair in the rush to get to Mira.

"She's a lively one." Erza said to Lucy, as they watched the young girl pick the colour and place for her guild stamp.

"I wonder what her sister will be like." Lucy turned round to face Erza at the mention of the words,

"What did she tell you?" She asked. She wasn't sure if she wanted people to know about the favour she was doing for Solar, just yet. "Oh, just that her twin sister was ill but should be getting better soon and hopes to come to our guild as well." Erza replied as if it was the most casual thing ever, not once did she take her eyes off of the girl who had was busy marvelling at the guild stamp on her shoulder blade.

"Hey, Gajeel can I borrow lily?" Solar asked while gently stroking the black exceed, making him purr in contentment. Gajeel looked as if she had just asked to take one of his kidneys, while he was still conscious. "No." he grunted snatching his cat companion into his arms. She lent forward to continue stroked the kitty, then an idea hit her. "What if I beat you in a fight?" She asked, as she lent back into her seat, "Then can I borrow him?" she questioned, seemingly content with her idea. "Sure, if you can beat me." he scoffed. She was about to reply when a sharp pain pierced her head. She threw her hands to her head in an attempt to dull the pain, but she knew it would do no good, the pain was mental after all. "Hey? Ya all right shrimp number two?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow curiously at her. "Y..yeah" she muttered biting back the urge to scream. "I... just got a bit of a headache, so we'll have to fight another time, I'm gonna grab some rest." she muttered slipping off her stool and walking out of the guild solemnly. Noticing this, Lucy stopped her conversation with Levy and decided to go with her (guild/Mira proclaimed) room mate. "Sorry Levy, why don't you talk to Gajeel or something while I'm gone?" She exclaimed, before running after Solar. Levy blushed a little at the thought.

_'She said her sister had pain attacks, and that she harbouring her sister, does that mean Solar is having the attacks to?' _Lucy thought to herself, as she made a bee-line towards her apartment.

"Solar?" She called softly. She tried her best to be quite as she entered her living/bed room.

"LUCY-SAN!" Lucy heard as a small body ran into her's and engaging her in a tight hug. "It hurts Lucy-san, it hurts" Solar sobbed as she slid down Lucy's body and fell as a clump on the floor. "There, there." Lucy was trying her best to comfort the age-confused teen. "You said yourself on the way to the guild that I'll be able to help both you and Lunar on the night of the full moon, that's tomorrow, so get some rest." Solar nodded, much like a child who had just been scolded. "Night-night" she yawned as she crawled next to Lucy's bed and curled up on the floor.

* * *

**HELLO AGAIN! I know this story seems a bit weird but please bear with me :) also thanks to FuzzyPeachz12 and GoldenRoseTanya fo reviewing I wont let you guys down. **


	3. Chapter 3 Braking the Lock

Braking the lock

"yo, Luce, where's Solar? she left in a hurry yesterday" Gray asked, taking a seat next to the celestial mage.

"She's taking a bath at my apartment, I'm sure she'll be here soon" Lucy sighed. She twirled her new key loosely in her hand, before leaning back and holding it in the air to examine it better. "Good" Gray snorted, "I wanna find out what magic she uses, before flame-breath" He exclaimed, taking a swig of the drink that Mira had handed him. Making it apparent that he could, and would, turn everything into a competition between him and Natsu. "Juvia, wonders what Natsu-san's reaction to our new guild mate will be." Juvia said softly (possibly referring to Solar's hair color) as she stepped closer to her Gray-sama.

"HA! Yeah, I wounder" Lucy almost shouted as she stuffed the key back into her pocket.

~~~~back at Lucy's apartment~~~~

"BUBBLES!" Solar yelled as she threw a handful of her bubble bath into the air. She looked like a child when she played in the bubbly spray. "time to get out" she sighed, blissfully, as she washed the last of the conditioner out of her hair. She pulled the plug out with her foot before stepping out to let the cool air brush her skin as she looked for her towel. She paused in front of the mirror to examine her guild stamp. '_Am I dreaming?' _she thought, she pinched herself for good measure, '_It hurts,'_ she thought calmly_, 'that's good.' _she looked back up at the mirror "I wounder how I should have my hair today" Solar grinned, caressing a single pink lock in her hand before deciding to play with it. Twenty minuets later, she exited the bathroom (having just spent the time vigorously drying her hair) she was ready to get dressed and go to the guild. "huh? Lucy's keys?" Solar looked at the gleaming set of gold and silver keys that lay on the table next to a stack of papers.

"Maaan I'm tired, that job was boring" Natsu yawned, as he walked past Lucy's apartment. He stopped abruptly for moment to look up at the window of her room. "What's wrong Natsu? Aren't you going to go to the guild to see everyone?" Happy asked his dragon-slayer friend, as he flew playfully around his shoulders.

"yeah, I guess but..." Natsu sniffed the air. "There's someone in Lucy's apartment" Natsu replied not taking his eyes of the window.

"Who is it?" Happy asked, finally finding a good spot on Natsu's shoulder to rest.

"I'm not sure, I don't recognize their scent, but they smell kinda familiar, and a lot like Luce at the same time" He shrugged, deciding it was probably nothing.

"Maybe Lucy got her scent mixed up with some one else?" Happy teased stifling a laugh. Natsu's ears pricked up at Happy's words, and was already clambering though the window when happy turned around. Natsu ran his eyes across the apartment, from his place at the window-seal, stopping suddenly when he saw a child, with long-messy-neat hair (the same color as his) wrapped in a towel, standing by Lucy's table. "Hey" he called cheerfully making Solar snap out of her thoughts, tensing herself on reaction and looked at look at him. "Who are..." Natsu started but then his eyes traveled down to what Solar's hand had tensed around. "Why are you holding Lucy's keys?" he growled menacingly. Solar paid no attention to his words. Still shocked at his sudden appearance she shuffled closer to her clothes, making sure she held her towel up as she blushed. "H.. hey. You alright?" Natsu said, concern mixed in in voice along with annoyance at her not answering his previous question. Having already jumped to the floor, he reached his hand towards her.

"PERVERT!" She screamed at the top of her voice when he moved towards her. She slammed the palm of her hand onto a patch sliver wall behind her, grabbed something that Natsu had yet to register, and threw it at his head. He turned his head to examine what she had thrown at his and, to his surprise, he saw that it was a piece of mirror. He was about turn back, to the spot the shard of glass had originated from, when a force (delivered by a high air kick) drove into his head, knocking him unconscious. "Kaya!" Solar squiled "I...I j...just a...at...attacked someone" she stuttered. Realizing that she should tell Lucy about the intruder before he woke up, she swiftly striped herself of her towel and slipped into one of the outfits she had kept in her traveling hat.

~~~~Guild~~~~

"Hey, Lu-chan" Levy called as she shuffled closer to Lucy so only they could hear their conversation, "The magic games are going to start in a few months, do you think fairy tail will take part?" She asked. Lucy was about to reply, but when she open her mouth, to do so, small figure barraged into her chest. "LUCY-SAN!" Solar yelled, "T...There's a... a... a..." she almost sobbed, into Lucy's chest, Lucy began to comfort her by stroking the top of her head, and softly ceresing the pieces of hair that had fallen out of her plait.

Soon she had calmed down and was drinking an orange juice. "God, she's like a small child" Lucy remarked ruffling Solar's hair, who only grinned at the remark.

"LUCE!" an oh-to familiar voice called, from the entrance to the guild, causing Solar to jump down from her seat and hide behind Lucy, "There was some thief in your apartm..." Natsu stopped his march towards Lucy when he saw who was peering their head out from behind Lucy. Solar pulled her head back behind Lucy as soon as he saw her. "LUCY WATCH OUT!" Natsu screamed, as he ripped his team mate away from Solar, standing defensively between them. Solar stood frozen for a moment, staring at her hands that were gripped onto Lucy so tightly just seconds ago. She balled her hands into fists before turning to face Natsu. "PERVERT!" she screamed as she grabbed the nearest thing with the intent of hurling it towards him. Suddenly Gray found himself pulled up by his shirt (that he had just put back on) and hurtling towards at Natsu. Natsu grabbed his arms as they both fell on the ground grappling with each other "What the hell snow-cone?!" Natsu snapped, as he tried to escaped the grappling war they were having.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Gray yelled in his ear, making Natsu wince at the sound, that was amplified by his dragon like hearing. Natsu gave Gray a confused look in reply. Gray grabbed Natsu's head to face Solar. Her face was flustered red and glistening with droplets of sweat, one of Lucy's arms were under her knees while the other supported her head. Natsu was opened his mouth to ask why she was holding the brat, but quickly shut it again when he saw the guild insignia on her shoulder-blade.

Natsu shoved Gray off of him and walked over to Lucy and the kid, who (he guessed) was somehow ill because of him. "Look umm..." He tried to think if anyone mentioned the kid's name, "kid, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were part of the guild... or ill" he tried to sound as apologetic as possible but to no avale, as he didn't fully understand what was going on. "Honestly Natsu, way to make a good first impression" Lucy retorted sarcastically.

"Huh?" Solar looked up no longer breathing heavily, "T..That's Natsu-san?" she pointed at the fire mage, who nodded in reply. Her face flustered back up in embarrassment. She jumped out of Lucy's arms, landing right in front of Natsu, placed her hands on her lap and hastily bowed her head. "I...I'm so sorry Natsu-nii-san!" she exclaimed. Natsu was shocked a her sudden change of attitude '_Nii-san?' _he questioned in his mind.

"That's alright" Natsu said through a tooted grin as he ruffled her hair, "We always fight each other in our guild, nice to meet 'cha" Solar slowly raised her head to look at his goofy grin, her eyes sparkled at the sight of it. "YEAH!" she shouted jumping up to hug him, "I'm Solar nice to meet you Natsu, I live with Lucy-san."

"Solar-san?" Natsu blinked innocently as he repeated the name. "That sounds like a girl's name" he laughed. She twitched at his remark. '_He's going to die' _everyone in the guild thought in unison. "That's because" she muttered darkly, releasing him from the hug. "I AM A GIRL YOU BASTARD" she screamed as she grabbed his muffler and tightened it around his neck, before marching out of the guild, leaving a blue Natsu rolling on the floor.

~~~~Lucy's Roof~~~~

"Maybe I was too rough?" Solar asked herself as she hugged her knees to her chest.

A small voice formed in her mind_ 'Someone help us' _Solar sighed, "It's hard to imagine you saying that now Levy-chan" She whispered, "Now that I've seen you so happy" She replayed the words over again in her head. '_Someone help us'_ Solar let tears run down her face at the thought of the day her family lost to destiny.

~~~~Time skip, a few hours~~~~

"How can I face her?" Lucy asked herself, aloud "I promised I'd find out what her sister's gate is called but I haven't the slightest clue" Lucy sighed as she fell onto her back, deciding to lie under the stars. Carefully she pulled the key out of her pocket and held it high into the air to examine it next to the night sky. She almost lost it for a moment, as it seemed to blend in perfectly with the stars in the sky. '_It almost seems out of place down here rather than with the stars.' _She thought to herself. "THAT'S IT!" she yelled as she jumped up and bolted towards her apartment.

"Solar?" Lucy called lightly, as she closed the door to her apartment. Solar ran down the roof tiles at Lucy's call, barley letting the tiles come into contact with her nimble feet, she pushed of the ledge, she brought her hands below her and grabbed the open window, and slung herself into Lucy's room. "Hai, Lucy-san?" She asked as she closed and locked the window.

Solar froze, dead still, when she saw Lucy. The moonlight poured though the window, bathing her in a pale glow and illuminating the key she held out in front of her. Lucy called out in a commanding voice, "Gate of the fallen star" magic stared to rise around both Lucy and Solar at the words, "OPEN!" The magic that had been accumulating around the two started to flow towards the key. After a few seconds a Lock appeared in front of the key, Lucy slowly pushed the key towards the lock, that seemed to be connected to a gate, a magic circle appeared beneath her feet as she did so.

Solar dared to let hope fill her petite body, she swiftly chased it away when she saw the key trembling from the presence of the lock. She clasped her hands together in front of her heart. "Gate of the fallen, accept the glass key!" She almost chanted, the key stopped trembling immediately, Lucy shoved it into the lock and turned it. As soon as she pulled the key out the lock disintegrated, letting the gate open a crack, flooding the room with a powerful, yet heartwarming, light.

After a few (moments? hours? Lucy had no idea) the light subsided. Lucy groaned as she nudged the weight on her stomach. She blinked to bring her eyes into focus, as she did so she realized a number of things, 1: she had become a pillow for two very exhausted (and kawii) girls, 2: someone was sleeping in her bed and 3: a new light was pouring in from her window. "What the hell?" Lucy muttered. She turned her head to look at the window. "oh, it's just the sun" she yawned. "Solar..." she whispered, as she nudged the girl, "...and... ummm" Lucy didn't recognize the girl but she was willing to take a guess at who it was, "Lunar?..." the girl shifted slightly in response, to the name, confirming who she was "...wake up" Lucy cooed softly wriggling, to get the girls off of her belly. As soon as she was free, she waltzed over to her bed. She grabbed the top of the covers and yanked them away from the sleeping person underneath.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed, upon seeing the dragon slayer sleeping soundly on HER bed. He cracked an eye open at her scream.

"oh, mornin' Luce" He yawned.

"NATSU GET OUT OF MY BED!" she yelled, trying to pull him out by his muffler, eventually succeding in pulling him out of her bed she loomed over him "You have no respect for people's privacy" She growled.

"I..I DO TOO!" he yelled back at her from the floor. "WHEN I CAME IN I USED THE DOOR AND I DIDN'T WAKE YOU GUYS UP!" He quickly raised his hands to defend himself from a "Lucy-kick" to the head but was suddenly saved by a small, questioning sound coming from behind Lucy.

"oh-caa-san?" two voices chimed in perfect harmony, making Lucy stop her attack, abruptly. Lucy turned round to look at the two girls. Lunar was kneeling elegantly, with both hands resting lightly in her small lap, and had her head tilted slightly in confusion. While Solar was rubbing her tired eyes with one hand and used the other to grab her sister's clothes and keep them as close as possible.

Lunar's eyes widened when she saw Lucy's face. She ripped away from her twin and leapt into Lucy's arms. "OH-CA-SAN!" she almost sobbed as she forced Lucy to engage in the embrace. Lucy looked around for answers but her look was only met by Natsu's even more confused face that conveyed the message of _"Care to explain?"_

* * *

**hello! so here's the new chapter. Sorry for it taking a while to get out. I've just been busy with school. please read and review :) Love you all 3** **and please point-out any mistakes i may have made.**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

After a few minuets of gasping and tugging at my muffler, I finally got the damn thing lose enough so I could breath. I dragged myself to sit on a stool at the bar. I asked Mira for a drink (or fire if she had any) and soon the guild had gone back to it's normal ways of drinking, fighting and... what was the other thing we do? "Here you go Natsu-san" a sweet, mother-like voice chimed, as a drink was set in front of me. "Thanks Mira" I grunted. I took a large swig of the fiery liquid. "Oi, Flame-brain. Must be hard to get beaten up by a little girl" A certain raven-haired prick called from his table.

"What was that ice-princess?" I replied, mockingly. "I let the brat do that."

"Ha! Sure you did" He snorted.

"What was that?" I almost spat as I slammed my forehead against his, "Wanna fight? Perverted-Snow-Cone."

~~~~Later~~~~

"I bloody hate that guy" I retorted as I ran my hand around the inside of my muffler. Walking through the streets back home I noticed Happy was acting weird. "Happy what's wrong?" I reached up to grab him in both hands, and pulled him closer to my face.

"That girl... she seemed like she knew you... it just bugs me ya know, and Lucy didn't even introduce us to her" I was a little taken aback by his sentence, Happy never usually opened up so quickly. A grin crept onto my face as an idea popped into my mind. "How about we sleep at Lucy's tonight" Happy beamed up at me. We both loved sleeping at Lucy's, we always slept better there for some reason. "Oh, and Luce might know what that girl's magic is." I said as a side-note, remembering the bet Gray had made me take part in. _"I bet I can find out her magic before you do" _His words echoed in my mind.

"We're here" Happy yelled excitedly as he flew around my head, and darted up to the window. "It's locked" Happy pouted, his mood obviously dampened. "Guess we'll just have to use the door" I shrugged, heading towards the door. I opened the door and strode up the stairs to Lucy's apartment. _'Jeez Luce you complain about us braking into your home yet you have a giant hole in your door' _I stopped as I realized, there was a HOLE in Lucy's door. How did it get there? Lucy wouldn't have done it... right? I sniffed the air, there was an unfamiliar scent with Lucy. I pelted up the last few steps, and burst through the top door into her room. "LUCE ARE YOU ALRI..." A small box hit me, putting a halt to my shouting.

"Sud up" A drowsy voice muttered. I looked around to see Solar barley standing up, and with an arm held slightly limp at her side (no doubt she threw the box.) She tried to make her way over to the sleeping figure on the other side of the room but tripped over her own feet. I slipped my arms under her knees and around her back before she hit the floor, picked her and carried her to Lucy. I felt her heartbeat drop slightly as she fell into a sleep-like state "Idakemas" She moaned softly. _'Don't you only say that when you're about to eat?' _I thought before I felt two sharp teeth latch onto the skin between my neck and shoulder. "ow ow ow" I muttered as I laid her body next to Lucy, her head however wouldn't dislodge itself from my shoulder. I tried to coax her into letting go but she kept a tight grip, on my collar bone, with her teeth (never drawing blood though.) Eventually Happy flew over to help. "She's asleep" the blue exceed muttered. _'__the little... wait she's this difficult even in her sleep?' _I felt her loosen her grip, to say something in her sleep, I immediately took the opportunity to move her head off my shoulder and onto the floor next to Lucy.

As soon as I was free of her she shuffled over to the sleeping blond and put her head onto Lucy's stomach. I was about to walk away when I noticed that there was another girl sleeping with Lucy. I took a few steps back to get a better view of the three. Lucy was in the middle, she had her arms wrapped lightly around the two girls who were using her as a pillow. The two girls were in almost the exact same position. They each had one hand resting on Lucy's side and had the other intertwined with each other, resting on Lucy's stomach near their faces. "They look like a family" Happy whispered in awe.

"Shut up" I replied, pushing slightly. I picked up the small box that had hit me earlier and made my way over to Lucy's bed. "If they're sleeping on the floor it would be a shame to let the bed go to wast. Right Happy" I said as I clambered into Lucy's warm bed.

"Aye sir!" He exclaimed before curling up next to me. _'Night Luce' _I thought, not wanting to say it out loud and have Happy tease me about it for ages.

I woke up to a screaming blond towering over me and a light thud as I was dragged onto the floor. She was moaning about me not having any respect for her privacy. "I..I DO TOO!" I yelled at her from the floor. "WHEN I CAME IN I USED THE DOOR AND I DIDN'T WAKE YOU GUYS UP!" I quickly raised my hands to defend himself from her predicted attack but was by a small, questioning sound coming from behind Lucy.

"oh-caa-san?" two voices chimed in perfect harmony. I slowly brought my arms down, hoping that Luce wouldn't attack with two kids in the room. Lucy turned round to look at the two girls. One of them was kneeling elegantly, with both hands resting lightly in her small lap, and had her head tilted slightly in confusion. While Solar was rubbing her tired eyes with one hand, and had a firm grip on the new girl with the other.

As soon at Lucy's face was visible to them the new girl broke away from Solar and assaulted Luce with a tight hug. "OH-CA-SAN" She sobbed into Lucy's chest. Her look of utter confusion was met with my look of _'care to explain?' _

While Lucy was trying to pry the girl off of her a small shriek escaped from Solar. "Where is it!?" She muttered, in a panicked frenzy of shifting and pocket turning. "Is this what you're looking for?" I ask her as I held up the small box she threw at me last night. Her eyes snapped to my hand and in a matter of moments she was right up in my face, hands clasped round the object. She swiftly jumped back to examine the continence, she let out a small sigh of relief and her features relaxed once more. "umm... Solar... could you?" Lucy gestured to the girl latched onto her. Solar raised an eyebrow at the spectical, I could tell she was holding back a laugh as she took it in. She placed the box on Lucy's table before striding over and wrapping her arms around the girl that was nussling into my Luce. _'Wait did I just call Luce mine?' _I shook my head to get rid of the thought, _'Well she's MY team mate, that must be I'm so protective, yeah.' _Solar lent in close to the second girl's ear and softly whispered "Lunar" it was so soft I could barely make it out with my dragon hearing. Immediately she loosened her grip on Lucy and allowed Solar to pull her away and sit her down on the floor.

Solar pulled a small glass vile out from her pocket, she took the stopper out, and with a small pop a strange scent emerged from said vile. She pushed it into the other girl's hand. "Drink it." She commanded. The other girl simply nodded dreamily and did as she was told. She downed the drink in a single gulp. Solar took the bottle back and placed it next to the box from earlier, all the while whispering a countdown. "3...2...1..." The other girl blinked innocently a few times, and (exactly on cue due to Solar's countdown) she jumped to her feet turned to face Luce. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so soo sorry." She repeated the same words over and over again, bowing deeply as she did so.

Lucy stepped forward. "Don't worry." She grinned, "But, umm... why did you call me 'oh-caa-san'?" Lucy asked, she tilted her head in a way that made her look so damn cute. _'Honestly why am I thinking this all of a sudden?' _The young girl regained her composer and looked at Lucy with eyes so serious that they seemed unnatural on the young teen, her eyes warmed a little as she replied. "Where are my manners? I should introduce myself first. I'm..."

Solar,bubbling over with excitement, interrupted the girl "She's my twin. Lunar Heart-"

"...FILLIA!" Lunar interrupted suddenly. _'was there a slight panic in her voice?' _I thought_ 'Nah, I must be imagining it' _I could have sworn the two girls were communicating in the brief moment they locked gazes.

"H..hai" The Lunar-chick stuttered. "Lunar... Heartfillia. I thought that, seeing as you summoned me, you were like a mother to me and I'd take your last name... if that's alright with you" she smiled sheepishly at her own words, probably fearing that Lucy would deny her the right to take her last name, but Lucy only grinned in response.

"WAIT ONE GOD DAMN MINUET!" I yelled, everyone looked at me with surprise _'did they forget I was here, or something?' _"What the hell is going on? Why did she say you summoned her?" I addressed the last question to Luce.

Solar POV

Lunar regained her usual composer and stared with her cold, serious eyes, I could tell that she was contemplating exactly how much information to give Lucy. Her eyes warmed to show her beautiful kindness "Where are my manners?" She almost chuckled "I should introduce myself first. I'm..."

I was so excited to see my twin I could hardly contain myself, "She's my twin. Lunar heart-"

"...FILLIA" Lunar halve yelled, determined not to let me make the mistake of finishing. We locked gazes for a moment, she had a look that asked if I wanted to tell them. I gave her a panicked look of _'We can't tell them yet.' _I hoped Lunar got the unspoken message. "H..hai" She said. I let out a breath. _'Thank god she got the message. I can't believe I almost told them' _I thought, as I realized she was still talking.

"WAIT ONE GOD DAMN MINUET!" A voice yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to face Natsu _'how long has he been sitting behind Lucy?' _"What the hell is going on? Why did she say you summoned her?" Natsu asked, obviously confused and addressing the last question to Lucy. _'This was going to be hard to explain to him' _"ummm... Lucy-san, why don't you tell Natsu-san what I told you, while me and Lunar have a bath then we'll answer any questions you may have" I suggested, Lucy nodded in agreement. I grabbed Lunar to pull her towards the bathroom, but she just looked from Natsu to me. Natsu to me, Natsu to me, "You're Natsu? Natsu... Dragneel?" The words may have formed slowly on her lips, but they oozed with venom, and curiosity, none-the-less. "Yeah, what's it to you?" He asked, more curious than anything else, as he ran his hand through his hair. Lunar twitched slightly as he ran his hand though his bubblegum pink locks. I grabbed her and pulled her into the bathroom before she did anything rash.

As soon as we were in the room I locked the door, with a padlock that I had on my jeans. I pressed my ear to the door to make sure Lucy and Natsu were talking. I turned round "Ok, Lunar..." my sentence was cut off when I found myself gazing into two deep, glistening brown eyes. Lunar had pulled my hair out of it's plait when I had me ear to the door and now had one of her soft hands in my hair. She added another and ran both through my pink locks, her face was so close that I could feel her breath on my face. She lent in closer still, our lips only millimeters she muttered softly. "I don't like him." She pulled away from my face and walked towards the bath stripping as she did so. "He has your hair, Lucy-san, not a care in the world and he's stupid. I don't like him." She slipped into the bath and augustest the taps so that a steady flow of hot water flowed out.

"Lunar..." I sighed. She looked up at me innocently. I tapped the side of my head, a few inches above my ear. She reached up and felt the ribbon that complimented her chestnut brown hair perfectly. "Oh, thanks Solar, I almost forgot" she said as she slipped her hands to the back of her neck and tugged lightly at the bow. She pulled it free from her silky locks and set it next to the bath. She motioned for me to join, as the bath water edged over the halve way mark of the porcelain tub. I sighed as I complied to her request and strode towards the fragrant waters _'wait, when did she add bubble bath to it?'_ I pulled my top over my head and lent down to pull my jeans, underwear and socks off in one swoop. I collected the garments in my arms and threw them away from the bath. As soon as they left my hands Lunar lent over to me and, successfully, unclasped my bra with hand. The black undergarment slipped off with the force of me throwing my clothes, allowing Lunar to snake a soft arm around my waist and pull me into the bubbly bath. "EK!" I squiled, at her sudden action.

After a few seconds our heads emerged from the soothing liquid, hungry for precious air. I layed my head back to submerge my hair, "Thanks for not letting me finish earlier" I whispered, as my hair untangled and flowed in the water surrounding me.

"No, problem" Lunar replied. As she ran her hand through her submerged hair. "but I'm surprised you didn't want me to tell them. I thought that..."

"I wont let my emotions interfere with our mission" I interrupted her coldly. She let out a soft smile at the words. "everything is different here, you know" I sighed, a strange softness etched into my tone, as I pumped shampoo into my hands and massaged it into my hair. "not only are **they** alive, but everyone of fairy tail is happy and..." I paused to look at Lunar, her eyes were showing a strange mixture of longing, misery and love. "Levy doesn't have the scars." I almost deadpanned, my serious look only lasting for a few moments before I plunged my head into the water to wash the foamy concoction from my hair. Lunar smiled at the thought, she stayed like that for a few seconds before a mischievous grin crept onto her face. "A lot may have changed but you still need to shave." She lifted one of my legs high in the air to emphasize her point, thus driving my head underwater as I reached for the conditioner. "Maybe I could get cancer to work his magic." She almost threatened. I burst out of the watery prison and worked a palm-full of conditioner through my hair, ignoring her comments. "Awwww you got your stamp before me?" She pouted as she spotted the fairy tail insignia on my back.

I giggled before diving my head back under the water for a few brief, peaceful, seconds. I broke the surface, reluctantly, I stepped out of the bath and reached for a towel to cover myself. Lunar swiftly followed, _'Did she really wash without me noticing?' _I asked myself. I sniffed the air slightly, _'yep, she did, damn her and her ninja skills'  
_

"Tehe, I know what your thinking" Lunar chimed with a wink. _  
_

"Well fuck you then." I retorted as I found some clean clothes and threw them to Lunar.

"No thanks." She chuckled, clasping and pulling at her underwear. "I'm not a whore." She struck a devilish pose in her underwear at that statement.

"You're lucky your my sister." I growled "or I'm pretty sure I would have murdered you by now." Lunar only laughed a challenge at me, telling me for the billionth time that if we weren't sisters I would fall deeply in love with her and that I could never murder such a beauty. Once she was dressed she tied her blue ribbon in her hair and open the bathroom door. We walked back into the room that Lucy and Natsu where currently occupying. Lucy had obviously just finished telling Natsu our back-story, because as soon as he caught sight of us her pelted towards us and pulled us into a comforting hug.  
I glanced over at Lunar who was also in his firm grasp. Her eyes were shadowed and an evil look spread across her face as soon as she realized who was hugging us and how much she hated him.

I immediately knew what was going to happen. _'Oh dear god she's gonna kill Natsu' _ I mentally screamed. I returned Natsu's hug, hoping he could use his dragon senses and hear my mental command. _'Run you fool!'_

* * *

**I was going to have Solar interrupt Lunar by saying "FILLIA" but then I realized that I wanted Lunar to be really over protective over her sister so I changed it... do you think I should change it back?  
**

**Sorry about being late in this update, I was going to finish it last weekend but I was forced to go out, then school decided to give me a mountin of homework and I had a slight writers block.  
**

**Thanks to ZilverWolf, Kyia12 and GoldenRoseTanya for reviewing, Mystique (whenever I try to write your full pen name I end up with only a ".X") for the favorite and cocobean4ever for the follow :) I'll do my best.**

**Hopefully you'll see their magic in the coming chapters ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5 One more member, one more job

One more member, one more job

Solar's POV

_'Run you fool!' _I mentally screamed, before giving in and melting into Natsu's warm embrace. _'Damn it why does he have smell so_ _comforting?' _Lucy seemed to notice Lunar's death glare, as she swiftly pulled Natsu away. "WHAT THE HELL NATSU!?" Lucy screamed, right into his ear. He winced at the pain that was undoubtedly present in his ear.

"B...But their story was sad." He replied innocently.

A kick swiftly collided with Natsu's head "WE DON'T NEED YOUR GOD DAMN PITY!" Lunar screamed. Natsu quickly retreated behind Lucy before Lunar could hurt him again. I quickly slipped my hands round her waist and dragged her into the middle of the room, simultaneously grabbing my hairbrush. I sat her down and started brushing the ends of her hair, successfully calming her down. "Ok." I turned to Lucy and Natsu. "We'll answer any questions you may have." I smiled sweetly at the two, encouraging them to ask just about anything.

"Why is her gate called 'gate of the fallen star' and not gate of the glass key? or something like that?" Natsu asked tilting his head in innocence. "You're not the only person to think that. When we were young a lot of mages tried making a contract with Lunar and always thought that her gate was called gate of the glass key." I grinned, then I realized that I hadn't answered his question. "And by that logic Lucy's zodiac keys would all be summoned by saying 'gate of the gold key'" I quickly added.

"How long can Lunar survive without going back to the spirit world?" Lucy asked, barley coming out of her deep thought. I turned to Lunar and motioned for her to explain. "I don't really need to go back." Lunar's voice cool and calm replied. "I can get any celestial magic I may need from the stars above me, or I can open my gate and let celestial magic flow from there if I need any, I'm halve human so I can survive here" she explained. Both Natsu and Lucy looked slightly confused, sensing what they were going to ask I pitched in with the explaining.

"The reason Lunar was ill is because her body was rejecting the celestial magic her own body produced and so it was slowly killing her. The only way to stop it was to re-connect her with her celestial side, and thus immune to the celestial magic her body was producing." I tried to explain it to the best of my ability but, hell this this was complicated. Lucy slowly nodded her head in understanding. Natsu, however, just cocked his head and stated that he didn't get it.

"My body was that of a human and had been subject to many experiments (one of which separated my body into two halves a celestial halve and a human halve). A human body can't control celestial magic, this made me reject my own celestial magic. Thus my body began to deteriorate." Lunar explained, before snapping to face Natsu with a feral glare "understand now?" She barked.

"Aye." Natsu stiffened at Lunar's gaze. I couldn't help but giggle, to think that in some parallel world Natsu would be telling Lunar off, that would be a sight to see. "But thanks to Lucy-san, Lunar can control her magic and her body is whole again" I quickly added to my sister's explanation, hoping to coax Natsu back to his normal self.

"And that's why we promise to grant Lucy any one wish, as thanks." Lunar grinned as she presented Lucy a small silver and gold chain. I held my breath, hoping that she wouldn't reject the gift.

I didn't need to hold my breath long. Lucy was awe-struck by the chain of precious metal. Lunar swiftly clasped it around Lucy's wrist, explaining that if she was ever in trouble or she wanted to take us up on the promise then we would rush to her aid in a heartbeat. I lightly tapped the chain and pulled out another one. I clasped one end of it to her ring of celestial keys, it then swiftly curled around the ring of keys. I gave the keys back to the blond, before offering my pinky to make a promise.

Lunar pushed her little finger next to mine, prompting Lucy to bring her own finger to mine and Lu-chan's. We swiftly intertwined our pinky fingers and stated exactly what we were offering, "If you're ever in a life or death situation we'll save you without a second or even first thought." Magic started to circle our hands, "We promise to grant you one wish." The magic separated and formed two charms on Lucy's bracelet, one was a golden red phoenix, while the other was a deep blue crystal that had a silver luminance spiralling around it. Lunar and I quickly exchanged a mischievous glance before deciding to say a few words to seal the promise. Lunar and I stole a quick glance at each other. "Cross-your-heart-hope-to-die-stick-a-needle-in-your-eye-if-you-lie-you-have-to-eat-a-thousand-needles-or-until-you-die." We said the chant so fast that it took Lucy and Natsu a while to register what we had just said.

We both exchanged a soft giggle before getting up. "Yosh." Lunar had a sparkle of unyielding determination in her eyes, "Let's go to the guild. Still can't believe you got your guild stamp before me." Lunar muttered the last bit with a fake pout.

"Come on then." I giggled grasping her hand in mine. "Come when you're ready, you two." I addressed the statement more to Lucy than Natsu, seeing as she didn't get might sleep I assumed she'd want to rest a bit more. Lunar was practically pulling me out of the door, in her eagerness, to see fairy tail.

Normal POV

The guild doors flew open to reveal two ecstatic twins. Lunar was awestruck by what she saw, it may not have been anything compared to the old fairy tail building (in the guild member's opinion) but she had never seen so many happy people before. Solar pushed pass her sister (she had done her marveling earlier) and headed towards Mira to ask about the possibility of Lunar becoming a member. Gray seized the optionality to try and find out her magic. leaving Juvia to mumble something about another love rival. Lunar almost froze when she heard a gruff voice from a few tables to her left. _'It couldn't be...' _She thought to herself, her eyes widened in disbelieve when she saw, sitting next to the owner of the voice she just heard, was Levy. She was laughing wholeheartedly whilst holding a small black exceed.

_'He must be Gajeel.' _She thought to herself as she took in the iron dragon slayer's rough features. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the brawl that had broken out or the table that had been flung in her direction. She turned her head at the sound of a scream, only to be caught like a deer in headlights. Suddenly she found herself in Lucy's warm embrace as chard splinters of table rushed pass her head.

Eventually Lucy loosened her grip long enough for Lunar to look pass the celestial mage and see Natsu, flaming arm outstretched. His cool look was swiftly replaced by a look of annoyance, at being left out of a good fight and jumped into the brawl. "Are you all right?" Lucy asked softly. Lunar could nod in response, "Thank goodness," Lucy sighed, letting her arms fall from the petite figure in front of her. "I knew we should have come with you."Lucy muttered before walking over to talk to Levy.

Lunar felt her tense shoulders relax slightly as she regained her calm composer and strode towards her twin, who was happily sipping on a orange juice while listening intently to Mira's rambling.

Mira took no time in asking Lunar where she wanted her guild stamp. After a few moments of thought she gestured to her shoulder blade, within seconds she was hoisted onto the bar counter, and asked to unbutton her blouse. She swiftly undid 5 buttons and slipped her blouse off her shoulders to give Mira access to her shoulders. All the while keeping an eye out for any potential perverts, fortunately everyone was engrossed in the brawl that hadn't seized since she arrived.

Even after buttoning up her blouse she didn't move from the counter, she liked the view, until some perv tried to talk to her precious sister.

"So Solar. What type of magic-" The man didn't even finish his sentence before he was shot a death glare from a very pissed Lunar, who had succeeded in pulling Solar into her arms. He was about to ask what her problem was when he was answered by a feminine scream.

"GRAY-SAMA YOUR CLOTHES!"

"Huh?." Gray looked down and realized that he was only wearing his boxers. _'That explains why Lunar looked close to throttling his neck' _"SHIT!" He screamed, before running off to locate his clothes.

"I think we need to go on a job or something if we're gonna stand a chance at protecting your virgin eyes" Lunar halve whispered while eyeing the guild sceptically. "uhhh, Lunar... I have read-"

"VIRGIN EYES I SAY!" Lunar snapped not letting Solar finish her sentence. She was resisting the urge to slam her hands over her ears and start screaming childish phrases like "La la la I'm not listening." She jumped away from her sister, before she could reply and ran over to the request bored.

Gajeel reached out slowly, as if contemplating weather or not he should take the mission. As soon as his rough fingers brushed the paper a smaller hand darted up, from under him, and snatched the job away before he could claim it. "Hey." He barked, "I was reading that one." He almost growled to the girl who was busy unceasing the paper. She looked up at him and raised a questioning eyebrow

"Maybe you should learn to read faster. Unless you want yours and Levy's kids to be smarter than you" She replied mockingly. "Mira can Solar and I go on this job?!" She hollered to the barmaid-beauty, who nodded in reply. "See ya." She waved briskly at Gajeel as she slipped away, before he lost his cool and murdered her. She grabbed her sister and bolted though the guild doors before anyone could stop them.

"Lucy." Mira called softly. "I want you to make sure they don't get into any trouble on their job." Gray and Natsu both stopped mid punch upon hearing this. "Hey Mira why can't we go?" They both moaned. Mira payed no attention and simply handed Lucy a piece of paper while explaining the job the twins had taken. No one caught what Mira told Lucy, and no one would have usually cared, but her reaction made everyone curious about the job that was now missing from the bored.

Still bet-red Lucy grabbed Levy and ran as fast as she could, out of the guild doors.

"The hell was that about?" Gajeel asked Natsu and Gray. Gray simply shrugged, Natsu however had a mischievous grin growing on his face. "Wanna find out?"

* * *

**Not my best chapter, the next one will be better, but I thought I'd give you guys a little something :)**

**Credit gos to Mystique for giving me the "virgin eyes" idea (Check out her story "60 days in fairy tail" all of her stories are awesome but I got the idea from that one)**

**Thank you xXSnowyHitsugaya (guest), obako-chan97 and everyone else for reviewing.**

**(quick thoughts on chapter 300: did he just? DE-CAT A DRAGON SLAYER!? OH HELL NO! DON'T HOLD ME BA- Sting I now love you, thank you for avenging lector *looks at rouge* awww you were protecting your kitty. so cute)**

* * *

Blog . Twitter . Privacy Policy . Terms of Service . Ads . Help . Top


	6. Chapter 6 Cursed mission

**BTW the 25th reviewer can make any story request they want XD (because I love getting people competitive)**

* * *

Cursed mission

"So...Lu-chan why did you grab me? " Levy asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest to rest her book on her knees. "umm well..."

"Not that I mind or anything, just wondering..." She added before she became engrossed in her book

Lost for words Lucy pulled out the paper Mirajane had given her and held it up for Levy to read. Levy almost mirrored Lucy's reaction and turned bright red. "See?" Lucy asked as she stuffed the paper into her bag. Levy nodded in response. Soon Lucy fell asleep as Levy lost herself in her book.

XxxLaterxxX

"Hi ya! Welcome to our festival I hope you have a great time." A cheery voice said to both girls as they exited the train. She was wearing a black leather corset and a long skirt that made it look like a dress. Lucy and Levy gripped the paper in their hands tightly as they strode through the town towards the music stage. "I wonder who came up with such a perverted festival." Levy asked casually as they walked past another group of girls handing out flyers.

"It's not as perverted as you might think" A foreign voice chimed in. "None of the girls are showing anything and they, themselves came up with the idea, if they didn't... god know what would have happened to our town." Levy and Lucy took another look at the girls, she was right. None of them were dressed too provocatively, and they all seemed cheerful. "Well I've got to go, the music acts are up soon so you might want to hurry up." She said as she ran off, leaving the two girls to wonder how they got to the performance area.

"Let's go, shall we?" Levy asked cheerfully. Lucy nodded. They linked hands and weaved through though the crowd that faced them. Levy broke away from her blonde friend and ran to the front of the stage. "Levy wait u-" Lucy stopped as soon as she heard it. It was almost demonic. As soon as she caught up with Levy she looked up to see who was singing.

She almost screamed in shock. There on stage, was a 'band' of 5 girls, each one wearing something more provocative than the last, the singer being in a bikini like outfit that looked like it would snap at any second. Soon their song grew to a finish and they were, finally, taken off the stage. "Lu-chan..." Levy whispered in the transition. "Do you know when-"

"HEY MINNA!" A cheery voice yelled from the stage. Both Lucy and Levy looked up to see... no... it couldn't be. "Wanna see something hot?" She called, gaining a chorus of agreement from the crowd. "THEN HERE I GO!" She pumped her arm in the air and almost immediately a sweet angelic song started playing over the sound lacrima. The song had no words but the melody sent almost everyone into an almost trance-like state. Her bubblegum-pink hair shifted slightly in the wind before she lept through the air in a series of flips, twirls, poses and some sort of gymnastics. All the while, trailing golden flames that rested softly on her dress-like costume.

XxxLaterxxX

Lucy and Levy almost ran down the proformas' hallway, searching for her. They stopped in front of a beige door labeled "Guest room. Twin performers" Slowly they opened the door, and stepped inside. Almost immediately Solar spotted them in the doorway and screamed, "LUCY-SAN! LE-"

"LEEEEVY!" Lunar interrupted her. Almost crashing into Levy, she embraced her in a loving hug.

"H..hi. Lunar" Levy managed to say through the shock. Lunar just looked up at her with a goofy grin.

"Gomen, Levy." Solar said, prying Lunar off of the bluenette. "We got alcohol slipped into our drinks and well..." She trailed off. "That's okay." The script mage chuckled.

"Nee, nee. Did you guys see Solar out there?" Lunar asked the older mages excitedly. They nodded in response. "Your sister is so proud of you So-san~" Lunar almost sang as she pounced onto her twin, causing the the mages to let out a giggle as they taunted each other. "How about we go home? Our mission is done and we'd be more than happy if you two came round our house for a bit." Solar suggested.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other in confusion. _'When did they get their own house' _they both thought in unison. Sensing their unspoken question, Solar pulled out a two keys. "We got it just before we left for the mission. We also fixed your door before we left, Lucy." She said, whilst giving her house keys to the older mages. "Now let's go, I kinda miss fairy tail already" She admitted. She grabbed her sister and skipped out of the room

Lucy and Levy, hesitantly, followed her both thinking the same thing _'It they left after us... how the hell did they get here before us?'  
_

XxxOn the trainxxX

Solar watched as Levy's soft scent lulled Lunar into an even deeper sleep."Lucky little-" Solar was interrupted by a sudden surge of motion sickness. Lucy and Levy (the only other people who were awake on the train) just giggled at her troubles. "You're almost as bad as Natsu." Lucy giggled, as she pulled Solar to rest on her chest. "Almost." She repeated sleepily as she let her rising chest rock the bubblegum haired girl to sleep.

"LUCYYYY!"

Lucy shot up and almost pounced onto the train window. She turned her head left and right, trying to get a glimpse of what had called her name. "What the-" Lucy stopped herself when she saw her companions stir.

"You all right Lu-chan." Levy muttered lazily.

"Yeah... go back to sleep, Levy-chan." She cooed softly, unconsciously talking herself into a gentle slumber. Soon all four fairies had fallen into a deep sleep.

XxxAfter being carried back to the guildxxX

"I said no!"

Lunar and Solar batted their sleepy eyes.

"But we're sure to win this year!"

_'What the hell are they shouting about?'_They both thought in unison, as they slipped out of they're makeshift bed (the floor underneath a guild table) to investigate. No one seemed to notice them as they pounced onto two bar stools and laid their heads down on they're arms. They're eyelids fluttered one last time before they-

"All those in favour of competing in the grand magic games?" They're eyes shot open, blood shot and worried, but alert none-the-less.

"NO!" They screamed in unison.

"See even the new comers think we shouldn't take part." Macao argued.

"They don't know our true power." Natsu roared. The twins sat, there frozen with shock, unable to join in the argument of whether or not to take part in the grand magic games. As soon as the argument started to sway towards competing they searched franticly for Lucy. "Luuccyy~" Solar moaned as she latched onto the blond's arm. "Please don't take part, Lucy-san, something bad will happen if you do." She nussled into Lucy's arm in an act of childishness.

Solar pleaded that they didn't take part, whilst Lunar silently observed the guild. As soon as master announced they were going Lunar gave a solemn nod and dragged her sister out of the guild.

XxxAt the Solar+Lunar residencexxX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T GET INVOLVED!? THEY'RE OUR FAMILY GOD-DAMN-IT!" Solar knocked her tea off of the coffee table as she screamed at her sister, who continued to peer into her tea. "Solar..." She sighed.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT 'We can't change the past' MALARKEY! THAT'S WHAT WE PLANED TO DO IN THE FIRST PLACE! RIGHT!?" She screamed again, tears forming in her eyes at the concept of letting everyone die.

"Our mission was to give Natsu dragon fury. We can't let our emotions play a part in our mission." Lunar replied, almost mechanically, as if she had rehearsed that line over and over again. "B...but we can stop it all from happening." Solar sobbed without tears. "We can let them live a...and... and our dreams can come true." Solar stuttered before regaining her composer and stating with stone cold precision "We had those dreams for a reason, Lunar." The last statement struck a cord with the brunette. She almost dropped her cup of, barley warm, tea as fragments of dreams rang though her head, _'Somebody help us' _

_'Hey, Lunar! Let's hang out!' _

_'FIGHT ME GALE!'_

_'I love you mama.'  
_

_'Papa! Look what I learnt!'  
_

_'Somebody, please, help us'  
_

Tears ran down her pale face as Solar knelt to comfort her. No words were said, nor did they need to be, as Solar tilted her sister's head up and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes, the look conveying a silent message._  
_

_"They begged for help, and by god they're gonna get it. Because we can create a new future... and we will"_

* * *

** A lot of little time skips here... ANYWHOO sorry for the long wait, I know this chapter is short (I was going to combine part of the next chapter with it but I decided to put it into the next chapter). I finally updated ****(*fake innocence* and that has nothing to do with Mystique-nee threatening not to update unless I do *whistles*)**  


**I was planning on updating last week but I a combination of writers block+school didn't agree with me.  
**

**Also when do you think I should introduce their magic? How badly do you want to find out?  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1 Let's have a ball

Chapter 7 part 1

Let's have a ball

Lucy sighed. She felt like sliding under the covers and going to sleep, but it seemed that everyone else had different plans. "Don't strip in my house Gray." She muttered as she sank beneath the covers.

"You know, Luce, it's rude to be in bed when you have guests." Natsu stated from his seat on the floor.

"Yet it's perfectly acceptable to barge into someone's house?" She commented sarcasticly, but crawled out of bed none-the-less. Twenty minuets later Lucy finally managed to kick her friends out of her room, so she could get dressed, only to have them barge in as soon as she was done. "GOD DAMN IT!" She waved her arms in exhausted surrender. "I'm going to the guild." She sighed as she grabbed her coat. "And you guys better not be here when I get back" She warned.

"Could you check on the twins? I haven't seen them since we decided to take part in the grand magic games." Erza called out after her. Lucy muttered a quick affirmative before heading off to the guild. Halve way there she changed her course and headed to the twin's home (the had given her a map after their last mission.)

* * *

Lucy rapped her knuckles against the deep mahogany doors of the house. Well, from a glance cabin would have been a more suitable name for it-it was similar to Natsu and Happy's home-but upon closer inspection the home was clearly well taken care of and finely built. The mahogany doors were framed by intricate vine carvings, etched into a wooden frame and perfectly preserved in crystal. The walls were planks of whatever wood came from the nearby trees.

A dull 'thud' was heard from inside said house. Moments later a duvet-clad Solar was standing in the open doorway. Her slightly glazed eyes stared outwards for a moment, before registering who she had opened the door to. "LUCY-SAN!" She almost jumped for joy, instantly brightening up at the sight of her blonde haired, former, room mate/carer. She grasped one of Lucy's hand in her own. "I'm so glade you came. Come inside." She rambled, excitedly, whilst tugging her through the doorway.

Solar let Lucy's hand slip out of her own, as she darted back to the door and closed it. She ran down the log, narrow hallway, her feet made light 'taps' against the hardwood floor, the occasional 'thud' that sounded through the house marked Solar tumbling into the floor or wall. On average, Lucy followed closely, catching up to Solar when she tumbled over, but lagging behind when the pinkette darted ahead.

"So-san, you shouldn't run in you condition." The friendly-stern voice of a certain brunette called from another doorway. "Aye, So-shan. Lishen to Lu-shan." A pale exceed giggled from above the three girls. The exceed flew towards Solar's outstretched arms, but faded before they could make contact. Lunar walked into the occupied room -a lounge by the looks of things - muttering about 'Damn image lacrima these days' as she set a yellow orb down.

"Oh! Lucy-san it's nice to see you." Said blonde, watched with interest as the yellow lacrima dimmed slightly in response to Lunar's retreating touch. Lunar walked over to the pair, excreting a mother like aura as she did. She pulled Solar's duvet closer around the pinkette, who sniffled er thanks and collapsed onto a soft bed in the corner of the room.

Xxx xxX

"So I assume you want to know why we haven't been at the guild for a while?" Lucy looked up from her tea at the accusation. Lunar set her tea down on the low table and gazed nonchalantly at her sister. Lucy looked around the room and took everything -from the long homely yet elegant hallways to the way everything was comfortably furnished for a family- in, before letting her gaze settle on Solar to.

"Everyone's worried about you guys you know." She stated softly. "You guys just ran out at the mention of the grand magic ga-"

"YOU SHOULD BE WORRIED ABOUT YOURSELVES!" Lunar screamed; almost toppling the table when she stood in outrage. "IF YOU COMPETE YOU'LL D-"

"LUNAR!" Solar interrupted. Her eyes -wild and livid- betrayed her sleepy demeanour. The bed covers were discarded as she swung her legs over the side to make her way towards her sister. However, she barley took two steps before two, all-to-stupid voices sounded from outside.

"Natshoo, I don't think we should be here..."

"I think they like Lucy better. I mean they gave her a key, A FREAKN' KEY, but they wouldn't even tell us where they lived. I bet they're keeping some sort of fire food away from us..."

"Natsu, are you listening to me?"

"Good thing we followed Luce, eh happy?"

"AYE!" Moments later a pink-haired dragonslayer and a blue bundle of fur had tumbled through the window onto, what had just moments ago been, Solar's sleeping area. "Yo Luce." Natsu said non-chastely. Lucy sweat dropped, while Lunar became visibly enraged. "Get, _out_ of my _house_ you BAKA!" She roared at the goofy teen.

"What about Happy?" He pouted, motioning to the blue exceed, curled up in Solar's arms.

"He's a cat." Lunar dead-panned.

"Aye." Said cat purred, thoroughly enjoying the female pinkette's petting.

"What about Lucy? She's not a cat. Why can she stay?" Natsu reasoned.

"Simple, we like her more." Lunar deadpaned. Solar gave a soft, almost drunken, giggle at the conversation.

"Plus, Lucy-san isn't a dragon-slayer." She giggled. Natsu cocked his head and stared blankly at the fellow pinkette, asking innocently what that had to do with anything. Lunar was about to bring Natsu's attention to getting-out-of-their-house when Solar giggled again. "Silly Natsu-san. I'm ill. Lucy-san can't catch my illness but it's fatal to dragon-slayers such as yourself, didn't Igneel tell you about that kinda stuff?" She stated innocently, so innocently in fact it was almost mockingly. Natsu's eyes flared with anger, what right did she have to call Igneel that? Did Igneel visit her but not him? "You know Igneel?" He asked darkly, an ominous shadow cast over his eyes. She nodded in reply.

In three, lighting-swift, movements Natsu had crossed the distance between the two, hoisted Solar into the air by her pyjama top and slammed her into a wall. "How the hell do you know Igneel?" He growled.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed. "PUT HER DOWN! SHE'S ILL SHE PROBABLY DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE'S SAYING!" Paying no heed to the blonde's panicked scream and tightened his hold and growled, smoke started to emanate from his fists. Solar's cheery expression darkened at the scent of smoke. "Silly Natsu, fire wont work on me." She said darkly, as she brought her hands up to touch Natsu's.

"CRYSTAL MAKE: DARTS!" Natsu was ripped away from his fellow pinkette by a hail of crystal shards, that pinned him against a wall. Lunar stood side-one to the pair. Her arm outstretched and the fading remains of recently used magic lingered on her fingertips. "I don't want you two burning this house down." She growled, then allowed the dragon slayer to slump to the floor.

Solar blinked a few times before jumping onto Natsu and... thanking him? "Arigauto, Natsu-san." She purred. "I was cold but Natsu-san's fire got me all warmed up." She smiled. Lunar sighed in defeat as she walked over to the two, scratching the back of her head as she neared them. "I...I guess you can stay if you want. Not that I'm offering or anything." She quickly added.

"Huh? But what about-" Natsu wasn't even able to finish his sentence, before a glass vile of pink liquid was shoved down his gullet. "There, now stay put while we have a bath." Lunar said as she rose to her feet and led the other females to the bathroom. "AND STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" She called, as she neared the end of another corridor.

"Awww." Natsu moaned as he sat on the bed, bitter-sweetly tourchered by the delectable aroma originating from the kitchen.

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR BATHROOM!?" Lucy exclaimed as she was lead into a room that rivalled her whole apartment, in size. Solar gave a cheerful nod as she bounded off to into the depths of the majestic room. "Well the clue's in the name, bathroom, what else would it look like?" Lunar sighed and proceded to find the pinkette amongst the crystal maze. Lucy walked slowly after the two, allowing herself plenty of time to marvel at the intricate crystal work. Upon closer inspection the blonde realised that the would've resembled a bath house, were is not for the whole place being made out of magically charged crystal. The walls and floor were a pale blue, there where smaller walls resembling boards dotted all around and there was even a space for changing.

"LUCY-SAN! Over here." A cute child-like voice called out from behind one of the furthest 'boards.' Lucy sighed, but halted her marvelling long enough to skip over to the two.

"What the-" Lucy gasped when she rounded the corner. Solar was already in a giant spring-like bath that was dug into the floor, lazily swimming around and moaning that Natsu's flames were much, much hotter than the water. Lunar was sitting on a slightly raised edge, paddling her feet in the steamy water, a bathing kimono clung tightly to her damp skin and a damp patch of water was accumulating at the base of her chestnut brown hair.

But none of this was what had caught Lucy's attention. Oh no. What stood out the most amongst the steam and murky bath-salted water, was a crystal statue of a beautiful siren, in fact that wasn't the only thing tat stood out. Upon closer inspection Lucy realised that, what were presumably taps dotted around the room, were in fact unique dragon heads. Each one was styled differently and had a set of gems for eyes, there was something warmingly familiar about them. Lunar gestured to one of the dragon-taps, signalling for Lucy that it was time to wash. Said celestial mage cast off each item of clothing as she made her way over to the taps.

Lucy found herself drawn to one with golden-ruby eyes. She sat down in front of the 'tap', enchanted by the igneous stones. The gems weren't full-on fiery red, but they weren't the soft colour of gold. They were a fiery-gold, they were perfect. There was nothing on the artwork that portrayed a tap for controlling the water pressure/heat but that didn't stop Lucy reaching out to caress it. As soon as the soft skin of her fingertips grazed the cool crystal, a bolt of golden magic illuminated the dragon and shot through it, and the wall, leaving a faded trail of stardust in it's wake.

The dragon changed to a deep Celestial-gold beast protruding a white belly. A halo of magic appeared around the creature's mouth, a magic cycle of similar appearance appeared above Lucy and pelted her with a rain of steamy water.

Lucy sighed in pleasure, she had to resist the urge to moan as the liquid caressed her curvaceous body. The water was perfectly heated, it opened every one of the maiden's pores. The faint alternating scent of vanilla and spiced fruit melted into her own scent, cleansing her skin of unwanted scents and impurities at the same time. Lucy had closed her eyes in pleasure long ago, but she allowed them to flutter open long enough to wash her body. She picked up a soft, ex-foliating sponge and moved it over her porcelain smooth skin. Gentle cleansing products were already begin applied to her body via the water at the same time so there was no need to add any to the sponge.

Lucy let her eyes move over to the twins, she was pleasantly surprised to find that they were paying little-to-no attention to her. However, given Lucy's state of relaxation, she didn't think she could bring herself to care if the whole female population of the guild were watching her, anyway.

Solar was on all fours, her back dipped towards Earthland's core. She gave the dragon head in front of her a gentle paw -the action resulting in her resembling an innocent kitten- the touch resulted in water, so hot it was almost pure steam, pelted the girl's soft skin. The fragrance that pleasured the pinkette's sense of smell was unique. It was light and gentle, yet earthy. It was warm, but left a cool after scent. The only word to describe the scent would be: Fire. Smokeless fire, at that. It pleasured and comforted the girl's sense of smell in all the right ways. _'I don't think I'll ever stop loving this scent.' _ She thought as a sigh escaped her lips.

Lunar's scented water was different to her fellow mages. Whereas theirs' was earthy or seductive, her's was light and fresh. The water was unusually hot (although not as hot as her pinkette sister preferred it to be.) The soothing substance tickled her nerves. Lunar tapped her forget-me-not blue ribbon -causing sea foam runes to highlight the shred of fabric- before casting it aside. The water rained down upon the brunette, matting her hair to her curved back and stealing a soft sigh from her plump red lips.

"L...Lucy-san." Solar called out. A slight blush apparent on her cheeks. Lucy turned to face the pinkette. "A...ano... Gommenasai." She muttered.

"Solar, what are-" Solar held up her hand to halt her sister's statement.

"We ran out of the guild with no regards to your feelings. Gommen." Solar bowed in front of her blonde nakama. Lucy rose above the fragile framed girl, raised her hands and pulled Solar into a crushing, yet loving, hug. "Don't be sorry." Lucy muttered. "We won't force you two to compete if it'll cause you discomfort. If you like you could stay at the guild while-"

"No." The twins whispered. "If you are going to take part then we'll go with you. It's our duty to keep you safe anyway." They reasoned. Ignoring the fact that synchronised speaking was slightly creepy, Lucy smiled. Of course everyone in Fairy Tail looked after each other, but it was nice to know just how much you mean to your nakama.

"It's not like that damn fire brain will keep you save anyway." Lunar muttered.

"Lunaarr. Be nice." Solar scolded her sister.

"What ya gonna do about it?" The brunette taunted. Solar puffed her cheeks in annoyance and lunged after her sister, who retreated to the safety of the bath. The two siblings lunged at each other until Lucy pushed them both into the bath. The two broke the surface arm in arm, laughing like old drunkards. "Yo, Luce. Wanna join us?" Lunar asked.

"Since when did you start calling me-KYAH!" Lucy screamed as a ninja kicked her into the warm pool of water. The twins laughed all to innocently, whilst said ninja taunted the blonde. "Silly Lucy I didn't call you-KYAH!" It was hard to tell if Lunar was imitating Lucy, or if she screamed because a certain angry blonde hauled her into the water. "That's what I thought." Lucy chuckled. The three females mucked around in fits of giggles for a while, until Lunar crawled to the edge of the bath and started to sip on an ice cold can of ice-tea. "So how did you know about dragons?" Lucy asked the two.

"Arcy taught us." Solar replied, the softness and admiration in her voice showed her obvious fondness of her foster father. Lucy gave a soft nod to show her understanding before turning her attention to Lunar.

"Thought you said to didn't have a fridge in here?" Lucy asked sceptically.

"We don't... we got an ice bath through." Lucy could practically see Lunar's smirk. Suddenly the door to the room was blown off of it's hinges by an enraged salamander. "LUCY! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT? I HEARD SCREAMING!" He shouted as he rounded the corner of one of the crystal "walls."

"KYAH!" Solar screamed as she spun around and plunged her body under the steaming water. Natsu immediately turned his back on the girls when he saw Lucy, who had shielded Lunar when Natsu destroyed the door. Such an act had resulted in Lucy pinning the naked girl under her own body. It did not help the fact that the two females were dripping wet and steam was still lingering on their feminine bodies.

Upon noticing the reason behind Natsu's blush the two girls turned beet red and scrambled away from each other. As soon as the two parted Solar regained her confidence, however, judging by the evil glint that was present in her eyes, that wasn't a good thing. She donned a fluffy white towel and pulled her hair up as she made her way towards the dragon slayer. She grabbed the back of his collar and threw him into the air. Solar spun around and used the momentum to kick the still airborne teen to the other side of the room, right into the ice bath.

The pinkette pulled a yukata around her lilith frame, she chucked two to the other girls and slanted out of the room.

* * *

Solar and Lucy were enjoying a cup of tea, whilst Lunar was busy examining the door less doorway, when Natsu burst into the room.

"TOUCH THE FOOD AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Lunar yelled from the other end of the hallway.

"Yeah yeah." Natsu muttered as he sat in between Lucy's legs.

"So..." Lucy addressed the female pinkette. "How do you want to prepare for the Grand Magic-" Solar stood so suddenly that the table unturned and almost smacked Natsu in the face. A light blush dusted her cheeks but the determination in her eyes was unparalleled.

"L...LET'S HAVE A BALL!" She stuttered.

* * *

**Hihi. Next chapter is really important ;) I was going to add it to this chapter but it would've made it too long... But I PROMISE! to update within 70 days. And I NEVER brake promises. EVER!**

**So this~**

_**'**She jugged down the vile of clear liquid, letting a haze fill her vision. Lunar cupped her hand and guided her to the dance floor. Solar's body started to move as if bewitched, while her sister lent forward to whisper a soft "You've earned it" into her ear. _

_Solar looked around to see a misty white fog. As soon as she found herself wondering about up and down her bare feet meet a cool marble floor. She willed the mist to clear. It cleared to reveal a dark haired figure that Solar recognized, all to well. "Z..Zer-kun.**'**_

**Will be in the next halve of this chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS!** **And check out my other stories please.**

**One of them might give you a hint as to what will happen in this story.**

**Gihi.**


	8. Chapter 8 dream encounters

Chapter 8

Let's have a ball-part 2

Dream encounters

"A... ball?" Lucy repeated, unsure if she heard the exotic haired girl correctly.

"U-huh." Solar nodded excitedly. "I er.. We've never been to one before, and it would be nice to have one before everyone parted ways for three loooong months." She grabbed Lucy's arm and started to tug it. Lucy was about to protest but the little mage pulled out the big guns, the puppy-dog eyes. Who on earth could resist them? "Umm I err... sure." She stuttered. As soon as the words left her lips Solar's eyes started to sparkle.

"Yeah yeah, I'm happy to. Now sit your asses down, dinner's done." Lunar commanded as she walked through the room and into the kitchen. After a few clicks from various kitchen appliances, Lunar waltzed back into the room with a steaming pot in her hands. A motherly grin was plastered onto her face and the image suited her well. She placed the pot at the edge of the large dining-room table and set to work organising the eating area. Eventually Natsu lent close to the celestial girl and asked her a deadly serious question.

"Do I-"

"Solar's in charge of your food Natsu." Lunar answered with practised ease. Food is no joking matter yet the two observers had to stifle a laugh at the scene before them. Natsu turned expectantly to face the other twin.

"Wha- Why me?" She pouted.

"Because..." Lunar threw a few logs into the middle of the table. "You know how much he eats, it'd be easier to give him fire." She said matter-of-factly. Solar sighed. Who on Earthland could win an argument against her sister?

"I can eat things other than fire yo-"

"Let. There. Be. FIRE!" Solar cackled as she struck a match, causing crimson flames to dance over the pile of wood that was on the table. "What the?" Lucy looked from the spot next to her (where the sweet girl had been just seconds ago) to the evil maniac, that was Solar, standing by the fire. "What's with the personality change?" Lucy asked the girl's sister discreetly.

Lunar shrugged. "Runs in the family." Was her simple reply. She placed the pot over the fire to keep warm and disappeared back into the kitchen. Lucy and Natsu stood uncertainly in the middle of the room, however a sharp command from Lunar had them drawn to their seats. Soon the table was laden with an assortment of food.

"Idakemas!" Solar and Natsu chimed before they swiftly devoured their share of the meal.

"Lucy..."

"No Natsu, you may NOT eat my food." Lucy deadpaned. "You've got... your own. Learn to eat slower." Natsu pouted. It was a curse in disguise being able to eat so much and not get fat. Noticing this Solar giggled and made her way around the table. She grabbed Natsu's hand and tugged at it slightly. "Lunar-nee, can we go outside." She asked her sister. Lunar visibly swallowed as she resisted the urge to look into her sister's chocolate brown eyes. The 'N' word was almost always followed by a flawless performance of the puppy dog eyes.

"I urr... sure." She replied. She mentally cursed herself for not being more assertive around her sister. Solar placed a chaste kiss on her sister's cheek to express her thanks then proceeded to drag Natsu into the garden.

"Why are we out here?" Natsu asked as Solar pulled something from her robe.

"Lunar said that I'm not allowed to play with fire indoors." Natsu's sensitive ears perked up at the mention of his favourite delicacy. Solar swiftly struck a match and threw it into the air. Natsu lept, like a dolphin out of water, after the dancing flame. "You look like a puppy." Solar giggled, causing Natsu to pout. "Stop pouting." She chuckled as she struck another match.

* * *

Lunar watched her sibling intently from the dining room table. A torn look of longing and joy danced in her brown orbs. "Are you really older?" Lucy asked, eager for a small tid-bit of gossip. Lunar sighed, before shrugging and removing herself from her seat. "Who knows?" She whispered in a gentle tone. "But 'little sister' suits her better than big sister, don't you think?" She collected the empty plates from the table and stood towards the kitchen.

"What about you?" Lucy called out before the brunette had a chance to retreat into the sanctity of the kitchen. She froze.

"W-what do you mean?" She, almost, stuttered.

"You damn well know what I mean." Lunar clutched the plates tightly. Lucy slipped out of her seat and softly padded over to the petite mage's side. She cupped the girl's face in her soft hands so that their eyes locked. "Why are you trying to suffer for her? You can't protect her forever, one day you'll have to let go and-"

"I don't care." Lunar muttered. "After everything that's happened -after all we've seen and all we've been forced to do- she deserves a childhood." Lucy's hands loosened, thus allowing the strange twin to retreat into the kitchen. not even a minuet later Lunar was back to mothering the two pinkettes, who were conversing about the different scents and flavours of fire.

The golden haired beauty stared at the empty space in front of her for a good few minuets, _'W__hat was that about?' _She was more shocked at her own behaviour than Lunar's. After all, Lucy decided, if she did have any family left she'd want to keep them safe from pain no matter what, be it physical, mental or emotional. She was eventually snapped out of her self-reflection by a certain pink-haired idiot who announced his claim to the bed. "Idiot!" Lucy hit her team-mate. "It's their house. And who said you could sleep a-"

"I did." Solar interrupted with a smile as she dropped a pile of pillows and blankets onto the floor. "It's late so we thought it'd be for the best."

"Plus, they've got loads of cool flavours of fire." Natsu exclaimed. He didn't even bother to masquerade his childish excitement when he told Lucy all about the Solar's collection of matches and she had made them for him, in case he need them in battle.

"Calm down or I'll make you try methanol flames." Lunar dead-paned. She threw Natsu and Lucy a pair of pyjamas and instructed them to change. Solar shoved her fellow pinkette into the direction of the shower, with a strength that betrayed her innocent demeanour. When he was gone the three girl soon fell into a pleasant discussion, which ended in the twins falling asleep on Lucy. When Natsu returned he found his three of his most precious people cradling each other in their sleep. _'Of course they're precious.'_ He thought to himself as he brushed a lock of golden hair out of Lucy's peaceful face. '_They're my nakama after all.'_ Natsu grabbed Happy, who had fallen asleep around dinner time, and promptly fell asleep. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

_Running. That was all the she seemed to do, run. Truth be told, she didn't know why they were being chased, but they wanted to hurt her sister, and that act was unforgivable. As long as they didn't catch her then they wouldn't sin and she wouldn't have to hurt them, the plan was perfect, right? She peered over her shoulder as she shifted her sister's body on her back, her sister's lolling head bobbed lifelessly as she did so. The little girl sighed. All the children wanted to do was bury their mother and live peacefully, was that too much to ask? Apparently, it was. They had barley finished paying their respects when they were ambushed on their way into the forest. _

_Her sister had been injured in the attack. "Don't you dare die." She threatened her sister, the threat, however was as empty and worthless as she was. "No. Don't think like that." She scolded herself as she trudged onwards. Eventually she came across a clearing. She couldn't see much in the storm induced darkness, the only thing she could make out was a tall figure. "Need any help?" The figure asked in a masculine, yet kind, voice. She wanted to run away. She wanted to run and hide and live a peaceful life with Mama, but she was dead, killed. She hardened her resolve and tightened her grip on her sister as she edged closer to the figure. She should've introduced herself but, due to her sister's unconscious moan of pain, she forgot all about such formalities and turned all of her attention to the survival of the girl on her back. She was about to ask for help when suddenly she was surrounded by a mob of people. Her eyes widened in fear then suddenly, she lunged forward and grasped the man's hand. She looked up at him with pleading, yet determined, eyes. "Please." She begged, before tightening her grip a fraction. "Help us."  
_

_The man nodded. He crouched to her level and pulled her, along with her sister, close to him. As soon as she was safely in his embrace magic exploded around them. Soon she grew fell victim to the fatigue that plagued her. The last thing she remembered was a terrifying roar and the beating of powerful wings. _

* * *

Lunar woke the next morning with a soft nostalgic smile on her face. _'I remember that day.'_ She thought as she rolled over. She sighed into her makeshift pillow, also known as Lucy Heartfillia-.A lone tear ran down her face and onto Lucy's pyjama top. _'Arcy.'_ She couldn't bring herself to say the name out load so she simply resorted to sobbing quietly.

* * *

Music and alcohol flowed through the guild hall. Lunar and Solar had gotten a lot done in just under a week. They had insisted that everything had to be perfect, they had even 'rented' the old guild hall for the ball. Lunar giggled as she let her eyes pass over the dance floor below her. She was leaning on the first floor banister, observing her achievements. She let her eyes rest on the first couple of the evening -all of the males had been forced to bring a date- Levy and Gajeel. The brunette smirked at her handiwork, all of the females' outfits were tailor-made by Lunar, Solar and a handful of celestial sprites. She allowed herself to marvel at the metallic-like dress as the fabric flowed like molten iron as she danced. It was fitting really (and a bit ironic depending on how you looked at it) as the two danced, the dress moulded under his touch, while he moulded under hers. "Their children will be beautiful." A loved-up Mira chimed as she glided past the young mage.

Lunar agreed before turning her attention back towards the odd couple, the way their bodies swayed and the love that crackled in the air around them. _'What was I thinking about again?'_ She wondered. _'Oh, right the dress...'_ Lunar remembered the evening Levy came over to get measured and dressed up. She was the first girl to get her dress, if Lunar remembered correctly.

* * *

_"Are you sure I can't just wear one of my already existing dresses?" The petite blunette asked nervously, as she fiddled with the hem of her dress. "It's not like I'll be going with anyone..." She muttered._

_"Absolutely not." Solar said in a firm, yet playful tone of voice. "We're not going to see some of our nakama for a long time, you've all ready vanished on them for seven years this way, if you vanish again everyone will remember this ball. Plus it'll be the first ball I've ever attended." Lunar passed the pinkette the measuring tape. The crazy female yelled triumphantly at the find. "Ok, time to strip." She said to Levy. _

_"EHH?!" She recoiled. It was safe to say that Levy, was not a fan of being measured, naked. Well would you, if almost everyone had bigger breasts than you? Eventually they coaxed the script mage into stripping and in mere minuets they had conjured the perfect dress for her. It was a mix of metallic greys and silvers. It consisted of a grey corset-like top that was rimmed with small beads of different iron alloys. Similar beads ran across her back and stomach to the left side of her hip, where a beautifully crafted rose sat, snugly on her ample hips. They -they being Mira and Lunar, of course- practically had to threaten Gajeel into helping craft the floral accessory, although it was worth it. The bottom halve started at her right waist, it gave the appearance of strips of ruffled grey and silver fabric, that were pulled loosely around her and joined at her left hip (where the rose was.) The upper 'strips' were dark grey, the middle layers were sliver and the bottom layers/'strips' were a pale. The dress was complete with detached sleeves -that were similar to the skirt of the dress, minus the rose- and a pair of soft thigh-high silvery grey socks with white lace.  
_

_"Gajeel'll love it." The girls squealed, causing Levy to blush a violent crimson. "He'll love it almost as much as he loves you~" They said in a sing-song voice, causing the blushing blunette to exclaim that they didn't hold feelings for each other. _

* * *

"Try and deny it now Levy." She chuckled as she continued watching the two. Lunar took a sip of the drink Mira gave her and turned her gaze to another, almost, couple. Golden hair formed a halo around Lucy's laughing face as her partner said something undoubtedly stupid. She graced the dance floor with practised ease, that only a (dis-inherited) heiress could. Natsu on the other hand, not even all the dance classes in the world could save his ass, he stumbled and tripped, but Lucy didn't seem to mind. _'The alcohol must of gotten to her.' _The brunette inwardly chuckled. Solar was as proud of Lucy's dress as Lunar was of Levy's.

The ballgown was a mixture of crimson reds, golden yellows and fiery oranges. The top was made of a simple silk-like material that exposed two areas of her ample cleavage: the first was across the top, the orange fabric started an inch below the start of her bosom and lightly squeezed the soft mounds together, whereas the second was down the side. From just below each armpit to just under her breasts was a slightly see-through red laced piece of fabric. The rest of the ballgown was a variety of fiery orange, yellow and red ruffles. Whenever she moved she seemed to trail flames. The slower the dance the more sensually the 'flames' danced, the faster the dance the wilder and more ferocious they became.

"Lunar. Aren't you going to dance? It would be a shame if you didn't after all the work we put into your etticate for tonight." A soft voice asked the brunette. Lunar turned to face her sister. It was true, Lunar had undergone a hundred minuets of terror to make sure her behaviour was perfect. She remembered how Erza had, temporally, beaten her hate of Natsu out of her. She shuddered at the memory.

She bowed slightly as she offered Solar her hand. "Care to dance?" She asked in a charming voice. Her sister nodded softy in agreement. Lunar grinned playfully as she slid her arm around her sister's waist and raised her arm, causing bubbles of amber coloured, crystal liquid to form and drift through the air. She vaulted over the railings with ease and spun her sister around to dance. Songs changed, as well as dance partners, but the two eventually found their way back to each other, but not without a few interesting experiences beforehand. Needless to say, everyone was grateful to Solar, who had drilled a few singing tip into Gajeel's thick head and made his singing halve decent, in fact a few guild members seemed to enjoy the songs 'Metallic Kiss' and 'Ore no iron' even if a (now unconscious) guild member did shout out "Metallic kiss with Gajeel and Levy." halve way through the song.

"Enjoying yourself?" Solar turned around to find her sister with two drinks in her hands. The brunette walked into the night air towards her sister and handed her a glass. "I suppose it is nice to see everyone so happy. It's been a while since we went to a party hasn't it? Since we left home I believe." Lunar chuckled and turned to face the sky.

"How do you think everyone's doing?" Solar asked tentatively. Her sister turned to the pinkette, she was slightly shocked at the sudden statement but a smile soon graced her face as she ruffled her sister's hair. "Being serious doesn't suit you. Leave that to me." She chuckled before averting her gaze back to the stars. "But, I'm sure they're fine." The two stood in companionable silent before Lunar's expression suddenly turned serious when she addressed her sister once more. "What will you do when we have to face him?" The pinkette mage simply grinned and faked innocence at her sister's question.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Cut the crap, you know what I'm talking about." Lunar snapped, before quickly feeling guilty and correcting her mistake of snapping at her dear sister. "I'm sorry, but you know-"

"We can't let personal relations get in the way of our mission. I know Lunar, he knows as well, when the time comes, if we're in each other's way, we'll be forced to kill each other. I wonder how long it's been since I've talked to him." Lunar slipped her hand into her dress pocket and pulled out a vile of clear, colourless liquid. She glided over to her sister, pried her soft hands open and placed the vile into the palms of her hands before covering her sister's and with her own.

"Here." She said softly. Slowly Solar opened her hands to gaze at the little vile. The childlike mage unscrewed the cork ans swiftly jugged down the vile of clear liquid, letting a haze fill her vision. Lunar cupped her hand and guided her to the dance floor. Solar's body started to move as if bewitched, while her sister lent forward to whisper a soft "You've earned it," into her ear.

* * *

Solar looked around to see a misty white fog. As soon as she found herself wondering about up and down her bare feet met a cool marble floor. She willed the mist to clear, and soon it obeyed her commands to reveal a dark haired figure that Solar recognized, all to well. "Z..Zer-kun." She whispered. As soon as the words left her lips the figure turned to face her. His innocent face betrayed the dark crimes he was said to commit. He gave a small bow and offered his hand for her, as if asking her to dance. Gracefully, she placed her hand on his and gave in to her selfish desire of being with him as they danced.

They had the agreement that they would never fight, nor bring their differences into their dream world. Even if they were enemies in the real world, in their dream world they were simply the childhood friends known as "Zer-kun" and "So-chan."

"So... err how are things." He asked awkwardly after a while of silence.

"Perfect." She whispered, before she snapped. "Absolutely perfect." She sobbed as she lifted her head to look at her friend. "Why does everything have to be so perfect? If it wasn't then I wouldn't feel so bad about... about..." She gripped his shirt and sobbed uncontrollably into it as she fell to a crumpled heap on the floor. He collected the sobbing girl into his arms and rubbed her back as she whispered soothing words into her ear. He had missed her, he had missed the soft, milky pink of her long exotic hair, he had missed her soft porcelain skin and her soft, yet powerful chocolate eyes. He had missed her, but being able to miss her was proof that she existed.

"You know, you don't have to stop it. If you do, we may never meet and-"

"I thought we weren't going to discuss the outside world here?" Solar interrupted.

"I'm just saying that it'll stop you stressing about failing because if you help me then we wont fail and-"

"Everyone will die."

"But you and your sister will live." He shouted as he gripped her shoulders and forced her to look him in the face. Solar held up her hand and eased out of his grip. A few tears lingered at the corners of her eyes but she had made up her mine. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I loved you. I probably still do, but if you get in my way..." She took a deep breath as she forced all emotion out of her eyes. "I will kill you, I expect no less from you either." She stated louder than her previous statement.

"If only you could see that you will fail, then perhaps you could've joined me and lived." He muttered.

"Next time we meet, it'll no longer be as childhood friends, Zer-kun."

"It was nice knowing you, So-chan." He replied. She held up her hand in a wave as they started to fade away, back to reality.

"Until next time, Zeref."

* * *

Lunar gasped as her sister pushed her away. She had returned, and she was crying. That was never good. "Solar, wait!" She called out as her sister ran out of the guild. She gathered up her dress and bolted after the troublesome pinkette.

Eventually Lunar found her sister sitting atop a tall bell tower. She was curled up and bent over a pile of old, tear stained letters. Silently she pulled the pinkette into a hug. After a few long moments Solar pushed the papers into her sister in a silent request for her to read it to her. The brunette voiced her objection by saying that it would only make her even sadder, but she read it none-the-less. She shuffled the pieces of parchment and began to recite the elegant writing. "To my beloved Lucy Heartfillia..."

* * *

**I updated some previous chapters a while ago :3 (Loop hole XD)  
**

**Now I know some of you may be confused, but all WILL be revealed later in what I am going to dub 'the answer chapters' they will NOT be author's notes, but if you have any questions let me know so I make sure to include them later.**

**I'm not really that happy with how I turned out...anyway I've gone back and make some corrections in some earlier chapters, and at some point (after I've finished the story) I'm going to go back and re-read/re-write it, so please bear with me and this story for a bit longer.**

**I spent ages thinking of the PERFECT dress for Levy... I'm still torn between two ideas/dresses...**

**review please. What do you think will happen? Next chapter we go...  
**

* * *

**OMAKE! (Levy and Gajeel ended up dancing outside XD)  
**

Levy and Gajeel were lost in each other's embrace, so lost in fact that they suddenly found themselves outside. The cold night air attempted to nip at Levy exposed flesh, but her dragon's body heat prevent it from doing so. They could barley hear the music from inside the guild, but they didn't care they danced to their own beat. Gajeel spun the lilth woman, then pulled her back into his warm embrace. The two giggled when their noses almost touched, ok maybe they'd had a bit too much alcohol. Their dancing slowed to a gentle -if slightly strange- waltz. His hands rested softly on her waist, swinging her slowly side-to-side as the couple moved in slow circles. Levy blew her bangs out of her face, she had her hair down for the occasion but her bangs were causing her havoc in the night breeze. Slowly Gajeel lent down towards towards the bookworm. He trailed his one of his rough hands diwn to her perfect hips, and when their faces where a breath apart, he swiftly moved to plant a kiss on her forehead and slipped her rose accessory into her hair, effectively keeping her bangs out of her face. "Gihi, there ya go shrimp. Don't say I never do anything fer ya. Now come on, it's gettn' cold out here." He turned to walk back into the guild. Levy reached up to caress the rose and her forehead as she watch his retreating figure. "Thank you." She whispered with a faint dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Hurry up shrimp or I'll leave you out here." Gajeel called out.

"H-Hai." She jogged up to the iron dragon slayer. She was about to walk past him when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close until they reached the guild doors. _'Maybe,'_ They both thought to themselves. _'I could learn to like these kind of events.'_


End file.
